


【祁炀】雾气氤氲

by zhengjingshimin



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō, 漫漫何其多
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengjingshimin/pseuds/zhengjingshimin
Summary: 人生第一趟车，求轻喷就是一小破车那啥，ooc是我的为开车而开车渣文笔警告！！！浴室play＋自慰+dirty talk +墙啪+对镜雷者自避
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	【祁炀】雾气氤氲

于炀也没想到一场训练赛能打成这个样子。

祁醉去美国复查手臂了，他一是放心不下，二是和祁醉分开了一个月，心中的思念都快溢出来了，脑子里乱七八糟，出现了好几次失误。

“砰！”于炀一个没注意被对面爆了头。

“怎么了队长？今天状态不好？”卜那那看出了于炀的异样。

“没事，你们练吧，我先休息了。”

于炀破天荒的第一个下机，回到房间一头倒在床上，抓过手机，鬼使神差地点开了和祁醉的聊天界面，内容仍停留在昨晚的视频通话和晚安。

已经一整天没发消息了啊，不知道现在打电话给队长方不方便……

窗外还在下雨，玻璃内侧蒙了一层雾气，整个世界变得模糊起来。

于炀胡思乱想着，盘腿坐在床上，打开电脑开始复盘刚才的训练赛，看了半天也没看进去，索性“啪”地把电脑合上，转身去洗澡打算早点休息。

只要祁醉不在，于炀通常都是淋浴，方便且省时。但是今天于炀放了满满一浴缸的水，躺进去的那一刻全身都放松了，脑海中不禁想起前几天和祁醉在浴缸里翻雨覆雨的画面，脸渐渐红起来，下面那根也抬了头。

于炀两只手罩在上面慢慢撸着，速度越来越快，学着祁醉的手法用指甲划过顶端的小口，伸向下面两个玉球轻轻揉捏着。但是自己弄了半天，没有一点要发泄的迹象，后穴反而瘙痒起来。于炀叹了口气，认命似的往自己身后探去，借着水和一点点肠液的润滑伸进去一个指节，在穴口浅浅地抽插起来，但这对于漫天的情欲来说只是杯水车薪。欲望使得手指又深入了些，想象着祁醉的模样，四处探索着自己的身体。

“啊！嗯……队长……”于炀一不小心碰到了一个不得了的地方，后穴猛地缩紧，半天才恢复过来。他又试探着按下那一点，却不料直接射了出来。

“啊啊啊……嗯……队……队长……嗯……”

于炀爽的头皮发麻，享受着高潮的余韵。就在这时，浴室的门被猛地推开了。

“队……队长？”  
“有没有想老公啊小狼犬？”  
“你……你怎么回来了啊？你的手……”

“先不说这个，”祁醉打断他，“刚刚自己干什么坏事呢小队长？”  
“没……没有。”  
“没有吗？那这水是怎么回事，嗯？”

于炀这才想起浴缸中浑浊的水，没办法，只好红着脸承认：“没……就……就是太想队长了……就……”

于炀有一种被捉奸的错觉。

“就怎么啊小队长，说清楚，不然老公怎么为你排忧解难啊。”

老畜牲一边笑着诱年轻的youth上钩，一边把自己脱了个精光。把还呆坐在浴缸里的于炀捞出来，随手打开花洒。帝国小狼犬被摁在了淋浴间的墙上，一只大手在于炀的身体上四处点火。

“后面做了吗？到哪一步了？”  
“一……一指。”于炀有点不好意思。  
“脸红什么小队长？”说着，祁醉猝不及防地伸  
进了两指抽插，这一下捅得极深，激的于炀忍不住呜咽了一声。“叫出来。”“嗯啊……啊……队长……啊……”

“叫老公干嘛？”  
“我……我想你了……”

祁醉沉默了，抽出手指。于炀正觉得疑惑，刚回头看去就被深吻住了，身后被粗大整根捅了进去，又全部抽出，再次撞进最深处，几来几回后于炀便受不住了，小穴毫无规律地吞吐着巨物，两腿发软，全靠祁醉在身后撑着。

“啊……哈……不行……太……太深了……出去……嗯……”

“别啊，你后面又热又软，夹得老公舒服得很。我看小队长你也挺爽的，怎么舍得让我出去呢？”祁醉身下动作激烈，嘴上还不忘调戏。左手向前探去，抚上于炀胸前两点红色，指尖再乳晕周围打转。“要吗，小队长？”“……要。”听罢，祁醉手上加了点力，准确捏住一点，用力揉搓起来，整齐的指甲刮擦过乳缝，惹得怀中的人一阵战栗。

“队……队长……另……另一边也要……”  
“那炀神刚刚自己做的时候有碰这里吗？”  
“嗯……没有……”  
“那炀神用自己的手指插进去的时候，有没有感觉到里面又湿又软呢？”

于炀不说话，只是死死咬住下嘴唇，努力压抑着呻吟。

“回答我，是不是？”祁醉的动作愈发激烈火热，一下狠过一下地撞击着，整个浴室里充斥着肉体的撞击声和响亮的水声。突然，于炀的腰猛地弹起，下巴高扬，露出脆弱的脖颈，后穴绞紧，勾勒出小祁醉的形状。祁醉知道他这是快爆发了，使坏地堵住了性器上的小口，在白嫩的脖颈上印下一枚又一枚吻痕，一记深顶把于炀的生理泪水逼了出来。

“啊啊啊……求你了……队长……让……让我射……啊”  
“你刚刚做的时候，是不是想着我做的？”  
“……”  
“回答我。”  
“……是……”  
“我是谁？”  
“……老公……啊……”

老畜牲表示很满意，握住手中的东西快速撸动了几下，帮于炀攀上了顶峰。于炀的额头抵在冰凉的瓷砖上，身子却是燥热的。后穴禁不住一阵抽搐，祁醉爽的快要上天了，忍不住大开大合地操干于炀。刚经历高潮的后穴异常敏感，再加上祁醉这么一刺激，竟是只靠后穴又高潮了一次。

“哈……不要了……不要了队长……”  
“那可不行，你自己爽完了，老公我还没射呢。”

祁醉把性器从后穴抽出来，抱着于炀放到洗手台上。“炀神，千万别眨眼，看看自己是怎么哭着求我的。”于炀后面没了东西填充，便觉出空虚来，小嘴一张一合，一副欲求不满的样子。

“队长……进来……”  
“记得叫老公。”

又是整根进入，又是一阵粗暴地顶弄。

游戏中冷酷果断的youth早就不见了，只留下满身吻痕，嘴唇微肿的于炀。他生理泪水控制不住地往下掉，声音因为长时间哭喊而变得嘶哑，在祁醉耳边喃喃求饶，不但没有使速度慢下来，反而像是催情剂一般，引来越来越快地抽插。于炀看到自己身后的小口被操得烂熟红肿，肠肉随着操干的节奏翻进翻出，其间还流下许多肠液和祁醉的前列腺液。胸前两点鲜红挺立，在祁醉指尖拉扯揉捏，又痛又爽。镜子渐渐被雾气笼罩，镜中是两个抵死缠绵的人影。

“爽吗？”

于炀的耳朵非常敏感，最受不了祁醉在耳边说话，于是祁醉刚一开口，于炀就哭着射了出来。后穴一阵阵痉挛，祁醉加速抽插几下也忍不住射在了最深处。

“休息一下，我们回床上再来一次。”

再清醒时已是第二天中午了，刚一睁眼于炀有点发懵，但是酸痛的后腰提醒着昨夜的疯狂。

“醒了？别动，我扶你起来。”祁醉刚一进屋就看见自家媳妇撑着腰挣扎着要起来，连忙一把揽进怀里，动作轻柔地按摩着于炀的后腰。

“队长怎么提前回来了？”  
“当然是想媳妇了啊。再说了，小队长不是也这么想我吗？”说着，祁醉暗示性地在于炀的大腿上轻轻掐了一下，嘴角勾起一抹笑，把脸皮薄的youth弄得面红耳赤。

于炀从祁醉的怀里挣脱出来，瞥眼看见窗外。

雨停了，玻璃上的雾气也渐渐消散了，世界又重新变得清晰明朗起来。

你一回来，雾就散了啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 我这个傻逼有一天能用上ao3，妹想到的


End file.
